I Think You're The One I Want
by Sora Naomi Strife
Summary: Maddy thinks her life is finally unraveling to be perfect. She has an amazing boyfriend and the Haters have been expelled. But when Maddy's mom breaks news to the family, Maddy's whole life is to be decided by one decision. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Confusion

"Please, just shut up!" I screamed at my little sister's face. Her eyes welled up and tears came streaming down her face. I just wanted my old life back. I wanted to drive my self to school everyday, be with my friends after school, see my dad every evening again. But no, my parents don't have enough determination to attempt to stay together. So now, without enough money my car has been sold and I have to live with my spoiled sister every day. "But oh well," I thought, "At least I get to see Chad" and an almost unshakeable grin crossed my sullen face. I threw open the door when we were at school and ran inside. I didn't see Chad right when I walked in so I decided to just head to my locker. But when I got to my locker, he was already there. My heart fluttered when I saw him. His tall, muscular body leaned against the wall, and he had a huge grin on his face. I began approaching him but stopped, and just though about how he was mine. All mine.

Before I was even finished thinking he took my chin in his hand and lifted my face to his. He pressed his lips to my mouth and pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"Woah, woah baby, don't turn me on too much, we're at school!" he laughed.

"Sorry, love," I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked off to Biology.

I could feel the jealous stares from the girls around me, but now that the Haters had been expelled it wasn't all that bad. The day I heard that the Haters were being expelled was the absolute best day of my life. I could actually live my life now, with the boyfriend of my dreams.

All to soon we arrived at my first class and I gave him a quick kiss before departing. The day trudged on, just as always. During third period my cell buzzed, a startled me. Luckily the teacher was out of the room so I retrieved my cell and looked at the message. "I love you" it said. From Chad. "Aww," I thought, "he's the sweetest." After class we met again and shared kisses. Off to the next class.

During ninth period, the only class we had together, we messed around and made faces at each other until the bell rang. We rose, kissed and departed. Time to go home and play Fields of Fantasy with SirLeo. I stood outside and waited for my grandmother until she arrived and took me home.

When I walked inside Emily was watching cartoons and mom wasn't home yet so I just headed up to my room. I tossed my bag on the floor and layed down on my bed. Weeks before I would cry on this bed. I would weep for how awful my life was and how stupid I was for letting the Haters tear up my entry. But now all I could do was smile. Well, almost. I had the perfect boyfriend and tons of friends. Finally. My trian of thought was interrupted by my mother barging open the door and sitting on my bed.

"Hey Sweetie!" she almost yelled.

"Hey mom, what's going on? Welcome back from work." I said in a much quieter voice.

"Nothing, just going out on a date tonight!" she screamed.

"Wow mom, that's amazing" I said all too suddenly. "Who is it?"

She got up and started to walk out, without even answering. She was already halfway down the stairs when she called out.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, because I can't tell you! Try not to think about it!"

A look of confusion crossed my face and I tried to put it all together. She shares everything with me. So why won't she share this news with me? She was clearly happy about it.


	2. Betrayal

The weeks flew by, much faster than I had hoped. Things were so good, it was almost difficult enjoy the time I had with Chad. But hey, mom was happy, that's really all I could ask for. Unfortunately, it was time to face reality, so gritting my teeth, I rose my hand.

"That would be Thomas Jefferson." I answered.

"Very good, Maddy!" Mrs. Baton remarked.

I put my face in my hands. Five more minutes of this class. I was so anxious for Chad and I's date I could feel the energy surging through me. Then the bell rang. Finally! I stood up, took Chad by the hand and practically ran to my locker. I was so ecstatic that I could hardly hold it in. My favorite place with my favorite guy.

Not ten minutes later we were already in his electric blue Porsche and pulling out of the school parking lot. I tried to enjoy the drive, and his smooth jokes as we drove. I turned on the radio and we listened to hard rock to get us pumped for our bowling date. When we arrived, Natalia and Justin were already there waiting for us. They had obviously been there for a while because they were making out in the corner. We approached them and Natalia sprang up and gave me a hug. We entered our names into the machine and began. My first bowl was a total blow. Both balls went in the gutter. But, nonetheless, every one of Chad's was a perfect strike. It happened the same with Natalia and Justin. Karma? I think not.

After the first game, Chad and I went off to get a snack. While waiting for our fries, I wrapped my arms around him and just closed my eyes. The next thing I know, his warm, moist lips were pressing up against mine. Everything got quiet and it felt like we were the only ones left in the room. Our moment was oh so rudely ruined by the worker at the counter calling my name. We grabbed our fries and went to sit down. After eating, we took up our next game. I did a little better this time, finishing not to far behind Chad.

"Yeah!" he cheered as we left the bowling alley, "Team Maddy and Chad win yet again!"

"Oh, be quiet, you guys just got lucky this time." challenged Justin.

Natalia and I just giggled at them as we left. We said our goodbyes and I headed off with Chad. He drove me back to his place, where no one was home. His parents were out on business, and it's not like MY family would care where I was. We pulled into his driveway and his highly embellished house came into view. I was again awestruck. No matter how many times I've seen his house, I'm always amazed at it's vastness.

We entered through the front door and he led me upstairs to his room. I looked around his room at all his things and tried to remember all the stories he'd told me about each one. I laid down on his massive bed and smiled.

Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. The moist spot where his lips had just left mine left me longing for more. He began trailing kisses around my face, being sensitive and romantic by focusing on my forehead because he knows that's my favorite. I savored his smell, and the way he felt caressing my body. But we had our rules, and we wouldn't go to far too soon, so we stuck to the kissing. His hands massaged my back while his lips moved moved perfectly with mine. I think this is the best kiss we've ever shared. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and teased mine sweetly with his.

Out of nowhere, my cell buzzed and rang violently. I sprang up knocking Chad in the face and answered my phone.

"Come home Maddy! Come home!" screamed my mom. She sounded panicked and axious.

"Shit." I murmured. Thoughts of what might've happened swarmed through my head. She wouldn't have called me unless it was bad. Did Grandma die? Is my sister hurt?

"What's happening?" I asked my mom, but the phone had gone dead.

Chad caught the vibe and took me by the hand, grabbed my purse and led me to his car. I couldn't speak I was so worried. Someone was hurt and my perfect night had been destroyed.

Chad sped down the highway and we reached my house in record time.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I love you, I hope everything is okay, goodnight." he said in a rushed sort of way and pecked my forehead with a kiss.

I closed the car door and just stood there for a second. Was I ready for what this might be? I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. The whole family had huge smiles on their faces which confused me to no end.

"Wh-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Mommy's getting married!" my little sister screamed along with her other little shouts of joy.

"Mom, what the hell?" I questioned, "is this a joke?"

She looked me straight in the eyes, her worry for how I would react was obvious.

"No sweetheart, I'm engaged!" she quietly explained as she opened her arms for me to run to her.

"To who?"

"To Billy's dad," she said, "I know you guys have had some problems, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

I was so mad I didn't realize my face sopping wet with tears and mascara. I stared right at my mom, my body was stiff. Feelings of hatred and violence filled me and shot around every nerve in my body. It took absolutely all my power to keep from smashing something. My body surged with adrenaline over and over again until I blacked out and slammed against the cold granite floor.


End file.
